A Family at Last
by tamaraneangirl
Summary: Continuation of HideandSeek, sort of. Raven gets the three kids and they help the team. But is the team happy with the new members?
1. Wales with an H

Note: This is sort of a continuation from the episode Hide-and Seek.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Good work titans. Let's head back to the tower and clean up," Robin said, wiping purple goo off his shoulder. The team had just finished a battle with Plasmus, and were heavily covered in Plasmus bodily fluid.

"Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-dooooo." Raven's communicator rang. Puzzled at who would be paging her, she opened up the top screen of the device. The titans watched in awe as Raven gave off a grin that went up to her ears.

"I gotta go," Raven said. "No time to explain. I'll be back later."

"Raven, wha-," Beast Boy started, only to cut himself off once she disappeared into sky. "You guys don't happen to know where she's going, do you?"

The titans shook their heads. "Ha! Bet she's been paged from the mailman, her new book arrived in the mail."

"Nice one Beast Boy, but I don't think that she would be _that _happy over a new book, no matter how good it is." Robin said.

Cyborg joined in. "Yeah, since when did Rae smile like that, up to her ears? Heck, since when did she ever smile?"

"Perhaps we should return to the tower to track her communicator. And to get cleaned up." Starfire said, mumbling that last part. The titans agreed, and flew/rode back to the tower.

Doododoododododododododododooodooodooodooodooodododododooodododoooodood

The titans, feeling clean and refreshed after their showers, headed to the meeting room. There, they all gathered around Robin at one of the computers. He was typing frantically at the keyboard, until a small map popped up at the bottom-right corner of the screen. The titans bent their heads in to see the tiny map.

"Uh, guys? I'm going to maximize the screen…" Robin grinned, maximizing the map so the four of them didn't have to squish their heads together.

"It seems like she's in Wales. What's in Wales?" Cyborg asked.

"Duh! Like, krill, water, and other stuff that whales eat, not to mention organs and stuff."

"Not what I mean, BB. Wales, without the H, as in the place."

"I don't know why she's in Wales," Robin said. "But it looks to me like we're heading to Wales."

"Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-dooooo." Robin's communicator rang.

"Maybe it is Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, hopeful for a reason for the disappearance of her friend.

And it was Raven. Along with three other people.

"Titans," she said. "Meet Melvin, Timmy, and Teether." At this, the little girl, assumingly Melvin, elbowed Raven. "Ow! Oh, right, and Bobby."

"Uh…Raven? Who are those guys?"

"They're kids, Beast Boy. My kids. And I'm bringing them home." The screen went blank, and the titans all stared at each other.

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

Thanks for reading! Please review! And please check back every once in awhile for new chapters. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks.

-Tamaraniangrl19


	2. Introduction

The titans all assembled in the meeting room, flooded with all kinds of emotions:

Robin: "What will the kids be like?" Will it be too big of a responsibility to watch over kids?"

Beast Boy: "Ooh, maybe someone will actually listen to my jokes!"

Starfire: "I can not wait to meet the children! I am sure we will have much fun together!"

Cyborg: "Since when is this team a team of babysitters? I hope they don't cry too much. Maybe the boys will like cars."

The main door slid open, everyone waiting with bated breath. And in stepped Raven. Three kids followed behind her. The rest of the titans craned their necks in order to see the three shadows hiding behind Raven's cape.

They first saw a young girl, probably seven or eight years old. She was in blonde pigtails with big blue eyes. She wore a pink makeshift cape, a pink skirt, and a white shirt with a large pink "M" on it.

The next one to follow behind the girl, really to waddle, was a baby, maybe around a year old or 11 months. He had a pale yellow tuft of hair and large ears.

The last to follow, rather reluctantly, was a boy around five. He was holding a blue blanket, and was in a yellow and red jumpsuit. He was sucking on his thumb.

"Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, meet Melvin, Teether, and Timmy," Raven announced.

The three kids walked/waddled up to Robin first. Robin bent down to eye-level to see the kids clearly. Melvin put out her hand.

"Hi Robin. I'm Melvin." Robin shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Melvin. Hope you like the tower."

Timmy walked up to Robin next, and Robin stuck his hand out. But instead of a hand, Timmy put his blanket into Robin's hand. "Uhhhh…" Robin said, puzzled, and a tad offended.

"Oh, don't worry Robin, that means he likes you," Melvin explained. "Timmy only shares his blanket with people that he likes."

"Well, lucky me," Robin sarcastically muttered under his breath. "Thanks Timmy," he said. "I'm glad that you can trust me."

Teether then approached Robin. Robin gave the baby a big smile. "Well, hey there, Teether!" In response, Teether put his arms up in the air, looked at Robin and said, "Up, up!"

Robin hesitated, struggling to decipher the baby's message. Melvin rolled her eyes. "Don't they know how to handle kids?" She thought. She supposed not.

"He wants you to pick him up," she explained.

Robin grimaced, and hoisted the child onto his shoulder, while Starfire giggled and Cyborg and Beast Boy teased.

The kids passed on, besides Teether, that is, being occupied at the moment, and introduced themselves to the rest of the team.

Starfire was enthralled by the children, especially Melvin.

"Oh, hello Melvin!" Starfire said, pumping the girl's arm up and down. "I am Starfire."

"Hello!" Melvin grinned, and, wanting to impress Starfire, she said, "I'm the leader of my group."

"Beast Boy insisted on telling Timmy all the jokes he could think of. Timmy laughed and laughed, rolling on the ground and clutching his sides.

"You tell better jokes than Raven," he said, remembering the time she tried and failed miserably with the "Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" joke. Beast Boy grinned, proud that one of the kids found him to be funny, and took advantage of this one point in time to tease Raven.

"Hey Raven, your friend over here just told me that _I'm funny and you're not!_"

Raven rolled her eyes. Why did he feel like he needed to compete?

Then Robin spoke up. "Here, how about we show you three to your rooms?"

"Yes!" Starfire agreed. "We must give you a place to get rid of your "lag of the jet."

The team took the kids upstairs, through the elevator.

"Ooh, what does this one do," Melvin asked, reaching up to push a shiny blue button.

"Oh, no, don't touch that Melvin!" Raven warned, pulling her fingers away from the button. "You don't want to lock us in here. That's for emergencies only when we need absolute protection in these doors."

The eight went down the hallway, to three rooms. Each had a small nameplate, but there were no words on any of them.

"We'll put your names on them later," Cyborg explained.

He opened the door to the first room, and Melvin screamed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading! Please please please review, and check back soon for the next chapter!


	3. To See, or Not to See

Um, for those of you out there that are reading and not reviewing, um, please review…

-----------------------------------------

_From the previous chapter…_

"The eight went down the hallway, to three rooms. Each had a small nameplate, but there were no words on any of them.

"We'll put your names on them later," Cyborg explained.

He opened the door to the first room, and Melvin screamed.

---------------------------------------------

Beast Boy crouched down to reach Melvin. "Melvin, what's wrong?"

"Th-there's no room for Bobby!" She wailed.

"Bobby?" The titans besides Raven questioned in unison.

"Yes, Bobby," Melvin continued, dumbfounded with the titans blank expressions, searching the halls and room for any sign of another living thing. But they saw nothing. Then…

"Oh! Welcome, friend Bobby! Please, feel free to partake in the choosing of your room!" Starfire cried, seemingly hugging a big pocket of air. Of course, it was Bobby that she was hugging.

The remaining, non-believing titans wore bemused expressions.

"Bobby is a, uh, hmmmmmmmm…" Raven said. "I guess, Bobby is a, um, big teddy bear. You can't see him unless you believe in him," she explained.

"Oh, okay..." They said, giving each other looks like, "Someone forgot to take her medicine this morning…"

"So!" Raven said, wanting to start on a new subject, "Who gets this room?"

The next day, after the kids had picked their new rooms, everyone woke up. (Gee, great sentence, huh? "Everyone woke up"…nice one…I'm just getting better and better with my sentence structure…not)

It was a rainy day, and the pouring rain could even be heard through the towers near soundproof walls. Everyone gathered around the kitchen table, after some twenty minutes banging on doors, trying to get the new team members to wake up.

"Today," Robin started, "Melvin, Timmy, and Teether will show us what they can do. You kids ready?" He asked the three.

Melvin nodded dumbly, Timmy started whining, and Teether began to drool. "Oh, boy." Robin thought. "This might take longer than I thought."

The eight entered the training room, since it was too rainy to do much outside, besides slip around in the mud. (Fun fun fun!)

"So." Robin said, hands together. Melvin, what can you do?"

Melvin looked at Robin proudly. "I'm a tell-tella-telekinetic!" She struggled with the word, being a 7-year-old who's not used to such vocabulary.

"Great." Beast Boy thought. "Just what we need. Another grumpy, tea drinking, don't-you-dare-bother-me-while-I'm-in-my-room person on the team."

"And Timmy, how about you?" Robin questioned. At the sound of his name, Timmy opened his eyes wide, happy to have some attention at last. Melvin and Teether were getting all of the attention. Middle children always get the least. Proud of his power, and the fact that he was now wanted, Timmy opened his mouth and started wailing. Robin furrowed his brows, wondering what he could have said wrong. Starfire rushed over, hoping to help in easing the child's tears. Raven also came over, and told Timmy to stop crying and act like a big boy for Robin. But Timmy only cried harder. And harder. And harder. Until the room started to shake, and the lights flickered, including Cyborg's mechanical eye. And then it stopped. Robin, whose hair had been blown out of its usual spike from Timmy's crying, simply said, "Wow."

Then it was Teether's turn. He just sat there, on the floor, looking up at Robin expectantly. Raven, seeing that Teether first needed an object to demonstrate his power on, told Cyborg to go grab some nails from the garage. Cyborg ran and got the nails, and handed them to Raven, who gave them to Teether.

"What's the kid gonna do with some nails?" Cyborg asked. But Raven only shushed him.

The team watched the baby put some nails in his mouth, chew them around for a bit, and then look up at Raven. "Robin, take off your cape, and hold it out in front of you," Raven instructed. Robin did this, and then Raven nodded to Teether. Then, Teether spit out the nail in the direction of Robin's cape, where it exploded on impact. Robin stared at his cape, dumbfounded.

"Well, what'd you know!" Cyborg said. "The kid can work with nails better than I can!" He laughed.

Teether smiled proudly, and then spit up in response.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
